White Day?
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [White Day Fanfiction] Hanya sebuah cerita singkat nan manis milik seekor landak biru mengenai White Day. Family!AU SonAmy, fluffy, rate T, oneshot fic.


**Dedicated for White Day**

**White Day?**

**Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA and Sonic Team**

**White Day? © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Family!AU, genre campur (**_**family-friendship-humor-romance**_**), **_**pop cultures**_**, dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing : SonAmy (**_**married**_**)**

**Rate : T (**_**mild languages and silly scenes**_**)**

**Notes : **

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah, sedang ingin membuat apa?"

Landak serba biru itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah buku yang diketahui sebagai buku resep kepada seekor landak biru—hanya saja lebih mungil darinya—yang tengah meraih bagian bawah _navy blue jeans_nya.

"Membuat coklat, memangnya ada apa, Sora?"

Bocah laki-laki itu hanya memasang ekspresi penasaran nan polos khas anak seusianya, membuat sang ayah—_red_. Sonic—berkeinginan untuk mencubiti pipinya yang terlihat tembam ataupun memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

_Habisnya ... imut sekali sih ..._

"Hari Valentine kan sudah lewat, Ayah. Kenapa baru sekarang membuat coklatnya?" tanya Sora polos sambil menempelkan ujung telunjuknya pada permukaan bibirnya, membuat Sonic segera berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi sang anak di depannya.

"Ayah bukannya terlambat, tapi Ayah sengaja membuatnya karena ada tradisi lanjutan hari Valentine." Jawab Sonic kepada Sora yang terlihat begitu antusias mendengarkannya.

"Tradisi lanjutan?"

"Iya, namanya _White Day._ Perbedaannya, kali ini Ayah harus memberi coklat untuk Ibu."

Sang anak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menggumamkan _Oooo_, sementara itu sang ayah segera mengacungkan kelingkingnya kepadanya.

"Oh ya, tolong jangan bilang soal ini kepada Ibu, oke?"

Sesaat Sora terdiam seakan mencerna ucapan Sonic yang terus mengacungkan kelingkingnya kepadanya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap lalu menautkan kelingkingnya kepada kelingking ayahnya.

"Oke, Ayah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Membuat coklat?"

Sora hanya mengangguk polos begitu dirinya ditanyai seputar keberadaan ayahnya oleh Tails yang kini memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Berhubung Sora tidak ingin mengganggu sang ayah—Sonic—yang tengah membuat coklat untuk Amy, ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Tails yang kebetulan sedang ramai dikunjungi teman-teman ayahnya itu.

Mari berharap agar dirinya tidak tertular _kenistaan_ dari teman-teman ayahnya tersebut, _amin ..._

"Tumben, dia jadi begitu. Tadi malam habis bermimpi soal apa sih dia itu?" tanya Knuckles sambil bertopang dagu.

"Maklum, dia kan sudah punya _**hasil karya**_nya bersama Amy, jadi wajar dong kalau dia jadi begitu romantis?" jawab Rogue sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya lalu mengarahkan matanya kepada Sora yang kini memasang ekspresi polos khas anak kecil.

"Hush, jangan bicara begitu di depannya! Dia masih terlalu polos untuk menyimak pembicaraan kalian berdua!"

Serentak, beberapa pasang mata terarah ke arah Shadow yang tengah memangku Sora yang mendengakkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya.

"Aduh, pamannya malah mengamuk ..." celetuk Knuckles sambil terkikik pelan, "maaf deh, ehehehe ..."

"Lalu, ibumu sekarang ke mana?" tanya Cream kepada Sora.

"Bukannya dia sedang pergi ke rumah Charmy bersama Blaze?" tanya Rogue kepada Cream yang langsung menggumam _Oh iya_.

"Paman Shadow, _White Day_ itu apa sih?"

Dan alhasil, Shadow—beserta teman-teman ayahnya yang kebetulan mendengar pertanyaannya—malah membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong kepada keponakannya itu.

"Sora, jangan bertanya soal itu kepadanya. Kisah cintanya berakhir tragis, nanti dia malah galau—"

Selamat Knuckles, anda mendapat hadiah menarik—

—_**menarik**_ amarah Shadow yang kini mengejarmu. Harap segera ditanggung resikonya, terima kasih.

Silver—yang sedari tadi _adem ayem_ di sisi ruangan—segera menghampiri Sora yang _dilepas_ sang landak hitam itu lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"_White Day_ itu tradisi lanjutan dari hari Valentine, biasanya yang menerima coklat di hari Valentine itu melakukan impas balik dengan orang yang memberikan coklat kepadanya." Jawab Silver kepada Sora yang malah membuka mulut sambil memasang ekspresi polos.

"Impas? Maksudnya, Paman?"

Dan Silver langsung diseret pergi oleh Rogue yang segera menggantikan posisi landak putih yang kini mengomel mendapati tempat duduknya diinvasi olehnya.

"Jadi begini, Sora sayang. Misalkan, saat hari Valentine ibumu memberikan coklat kepada ayahmu, Nah, di _White Day_ ayahmu yang harus memberikan coklat kepada ibumu ..." ujar Rogue ramah, "Hei Sil, kalau memberi tahu lihat-lihat yang bertanya dong! Jangan menggunakan bahasa rumit kepada anak kecil! Sora itu masih 6 tahun, Silver! ENAM TAHUN!" gerutunya kepada Silver yang lebih memilih untuk memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lalu, _White Day_ itu kapan sih?" tanya Sora lagi.

"Sebulan sesudah hari Valentine," kali ini giliran Knuckles yang menjawab pertanyaan anak sahabatnya itu, "tanggal 14 Maret."

"_Mr._ Tails, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Cream tiba-tiba kepada Tails yang langsung memperhatikan kalender yang bertengger di dinding rumahnya.

"Ngg ... tanggal 7."

"... Kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang Ayah membuat coklat untuk _White Day_?"

Dan Sora dilempari tatapan dari teman-teman ayahnya itu.

"... Duh Tuhan ..." gumam Rogue sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, "pikunnya kumat lagi ..."

"Sora," ucap Shadow datar kepada _keponakannya_, "beritahu ayahmu, dia salah membaca kalender."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kalian semua datang ke mari?! Ini bukan demo memasak, tahu!"

Dan marilah kita saksikan seorang Sonic—yang masih mengenakan celemek birunya—mencak-mencak begitu mendapati teman-temannya datang berkunjung ke rumahnya—bersama anaknya, tentunya—di saat dirinya sibuk menyiapkan coklatnya yang sudah jadi tersebut.

"Siapa yang bilang ini demo memasak, bodoh ...?" tanya Silver sarkasme, "kalau mau, salahkan saja Shadow." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk Shadow—yang seakan tersambar arus listrik imaginer—yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

"Enak saja, aku hanya mengantarkan Sora pulang, bodoh." Sanggah Shadow, "Kalian saja yang tiba-tiba ingin ikut."

Rogue, Knuckles, dan Tails langsung menghela napas _lelah_, sementara Sonic—yang kini menggendong Sora—lebih memilih untuk melipir sambil menggeleng melihat percekcokan suara antar Silver dan Shadow.

_Pusiiiiiiiiing~_

"Ayah, coklatnya sudah jadi?" tanya Sora memecah suasana kerusuhan di rumahnya sambil meraih kerah baju yang dipakai ayahnya itu.

"Oh iya, kau ingin mencobanya, Sora?" jawab Sonic seraya menghadapkan wajahnya pada anaknya tersebut yang langsung mengangguk mantap sebelum menurunkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau membuat coklat." Ujar Tails kepada Sonic yang kini melepas celemeknya saat menuju dapur.

"Ngg ... hari ini _White Day_ kan?" tanya Sonic yang kali ini kembali seraya membawa sebuah toples berhiaskan pita pink yang berisi coklat buatannya, "Lagipula waktu Valentine kemarin, Amy kan memberiku coklat, jadi _White Day_ tahun ini aku berniat memberinya coklat." Lanjutnya seraya mengusap tenguknya.

Sonic, seandainya dirimu menyadari bahwa teman-temanmu memberi tatapan _tumben-anak-ini-jadi-romantis-begitu_ kepadamu ...

"Tapi _Mr._ Sonic, bukannya _White Day_ tanggal 14 Maret?" tanya Cream sambil mendampingi Sora yang asyik bercanda dengan Cheese.

"Iya, Ayah. Kata Paman Knuckles, _White Day_ itu minggu depan ..." timpal Sora membenarkan ucapan Cream barusan.

Landak _cobalt blue_ itu langsung menoleh kepada Cream dan Sora. "Eh, memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"... Sekarang tanggal 7 Maret, _Faker_. Coklatmu bisa keburu basi nanti, bodoh."

Mendengar jawaban Shadow barusan, Sonic segera memperhatikan kalender yang terpasang di dinding, begitu mendapati bagian tanggal 14 Maret yang dikelilingi lingkaran pink dengan tulisan _White Day_—sepertinya Amy yang melakukannya—landak biru itu langsung menepuk keningnya begitu keras.

Oh, jangan lupa kalau ia melakukannya dengan umpatan "Dasar pikun!" dari Knuckles sebagai pengiringnya.

"... Terus coklatnya bagaimana ...?!" tanya Sonic panik sembari menunjuk setoples coklat buatannya yang kini tertampang manis di depan Sora, beberapa mengangkat kedua pundaknya sehingga membuat Sonic mengerang sebal.

"Lho, kukira kalian masih berada di rumah Tails ..."

Serentak, mereka menengok ke arah sumber suara—lebih tepatnya Blaze—yang ternyata datang berkunjung bersama Amy yang kini memeluk Sora berhubung anaknya itu sudah mengetahui kehadirannya.

"Dia yang ajak kemari!"

Alhasil, Shadow kini mencak-mencak begitu mendapati dirinya dijadikan _kambing hitam_—_in this case_, _landak hitam_ berhubung dia benar-benar bernuansa hitam—oleh teman-temannya.

"Sonic, kau membuat coklat ya?"

Dan sang suami—_red._ Sonic—sukses hampir mati berdiri akibat tersambar petir imaginer saat Amy bertanya seputar coklat yang berada di dalam toples itu.

"I-i-iya, e-ehehehe ..." jawab Sonic gugup sambil mengusap kasar tenguknya.

"Tumben," komentar Amy seraya mengambil toples itu lalu mengamatinya, "ngomong-ngomong, coklat ini untuk apa?"

Selamat Amy, karena pertanyaanmu sukses membuat suamimu tersambar petir imaginer kembali ...

"Nggg ... anu ... i-itu ta-tadinya—"

"—Ayah sedang latihan untuk membuat coklat, Ibu!"

Dan Sonic langsung menghela napas lega begitu Sora memutus ucapannya hanya untuk menutupi tujuan asli coklat itu dibuat. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan memberi imbalan kepada anak semata wayangnya itu, meneraktir _chilli dog_ atau membelikannya mainan, misalkan.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanya Amy sembari membuka toples itu lalu meraih sebutir coklat berbentuk hati itu dari dalam sana dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, "Hmmm ... ini _topping_ selai _blueberry_ ya?! Terima kasih~!" serunya ceria sembari memeluk leher landak biru itu lalu menciumi pipinya yang langsung memerah.

"Berarti ... aku sukses membuat coklat, hmmm~?"

"Begitulah~ Boleh aku minta lagi~?"

"Sesukamu, _Honey_~"

Alhasil, landak biru itu langsung dilempari bantal di bagian kepalanya oleh Shadow dan Blaze yang mengumpat "Hei, jangan pacaran di depan anak kecil dong!"—tetapi dibalas "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Miss_ Blaze ..." oleh Cream yang sudah menutupi kedua mata Sora dari pemandangan tersebut—sementara Knuckles menekuk kedua lututnya tepat di belakang kedua lutut Sonic.

_Hhhhh, dasar pasangan kasmaran ..._

_Sampai lupa suasana ..._

"Ibu, aku mau mencoba coklatnya~!" seru Sora ketus sambil menarik bagian bawah gaun Amy yang segera menyadarinya lalu menggendongnya.

"Oh iya, kalian mau mencoba coklatnya?" tanya Amy sambil menyodorkan toples itu kepada teman-temannya yang langsung berebut meraih coklat dari dalam sana.

Melihat teman-temannya—dan juga Sora—yang kini terfokus pada coklat buatannya, Sonic segera menghampiri Amy lalu merangkul pundaknya, membuat landak merah muda itu menengok ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya mereka menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain dengan lembut.

Yah, siang ini menjadi siang yang begitu indah bagi mereka semua ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author Note**

... _Anyone miss me?_ /siapalu /pulangsono

Oke, berhubung tanggal 14 Maret itu _White Day_, jadi ane berniat nulis fic khusus _White Day_—abis, rata-rata banyak yang buat _Valentine fic,_ sekali-kali buat _White Day fic_ dong, huehue~

Sekedar info, buat info pertama, _White Day_ itu tradisi lanjutan dari _Valentine Day_, di mana orang yang menerima coklat di _Valentine Day_ harus membalas pemberi coklat tersebut di _White Day_—dan dibalesnya juga dengan coklat, _of course_. Biasanya, tradisi ini berlangsung di Jepang dan Korea Selatan, _CMIWW_.

Info kedua, Sora itu OC (_original character_) ane buat anaknya Sonic-Amy. Sebenernya, masih ada lagi OC anaknya SonAmy versi ane cuma belom diluncurin aja.

—ada yang berminat semisalkan ane buat fic Family!AU SonAmy? /gak—

Jadi akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik membangun untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
